


stock still

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [8]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Nick admits his fears.prompt: confess





	stock still

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely connected to [this previous drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734643) but can be read as a stand-alone.

“I’m scared.”

The confession stumbles off Nick’s tongue, his eyes locked on a flickering candle across the room. Luciana’s brow furrow and she glances up at him.

“You’re scared?”

He gives a jerky nod. It doesn’t really answer her question.

“Scared of what?”

A wry, lifeless chuckle leaves his lips, his eyes finally turning to her. “I don’t even  _know_. My mom, the proctors, the dead, the world outside. It’s all…” He trails off, his lips sealing in a thin line. “I didn’t used to be scared of it but now I think about leaving the bazaar and I’m petrified.”


End file.
